Village Tales: Stories from the Heart
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Village Tales: Stories from the Heart, is a collection of one-shots all comingaled into one cereal box! Fun eh? Story 2: The Tailor And The Carpenter //Setting: Waffle Town -ToT- , Pairing: Luke x Candace, Characters: Candace, Luke, Luna//
1. Jingle All The Way

**Hey peoples!**

**First off, Merry Christmas everyone! Secondly, I started writing this because... well, I've been planning on writing it for a while, and since I've got a heck of a lot more time on my hands, I figured I could start writing it. So basically, _Village Tales: Stories from the Heart_**** is just a big collection of one-shots comingaled together into one cereal box. Fun eh? And I'm so so so excited, because this Christmas will be the first year in my whole life that there will be snow on Christmas! I'm so happy! Ok, so anyways! Lets get on with the story!**

**Love, Queenie**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A GOSH DARN THING, OK?!? I'VE NEVER OWNED HARVEST MOON, I NEVER WILL OWN HARVEST MOON, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I HOPE AND DREAM ABOUT OWNING IT!!! Ok? Good.**

* * *

**_Village Tales: Stories from the Heart_**

**Title: **Jingle All The Way

**Setting:** Mineral Town (MFoMT)

**Pairing: **None

**Main Characters:** Claire (named Ariel), Mary

**Jingle All The Way**

Ariel sat at her window, watching the snow drift slowly to the ground. She always loved the snow, especially since back where she came from, it hardly ever snowed. It was Christmas Eve, and it would be her first white Christmas. The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. Happiness enveloped her like a warm blanket. She glanced around the small, cozy room. It was a pleasant home, nice enough to live in. She was very content with her home. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ariel slowly got up, and made her way over to the door. She opened it, revealing a shivering, bundled-up Mary holding a wrapped-up gift.

"Ah, Mary, you look like your freezing! Come in, come in," Ariel said to the raven-haired girl. Mary nodded, walking inside. Soon she was unbundled, and Ariel gave her a nice cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Mary said, sipping the beverage. After Mary had warmed up a bit, Ariel questioned Mary as to why she was there.

"Well, I had to see you on Christmas Eve, and plus, I needed to give you your Christmas gift!" Mary explained, handing the present she had been holding earlier to Ariel.

"Oh thank you Mary! That's so nice of you!" Ariel squealed in delight. She slowly began to open the gift. When she had finally managed to get through all the wrapping paper, she finally saw what her gift was.

"Oh Mary… it's absolutely beautiful…" Ariel whispered, holding up a heart-shaped necklace with a sapphire gemstone. The sparkling jewel matched her eyes.

"I asked Gray to make it for you," Mary told the blue-eyed girl. Tears welled up in the blondes eyes. She flung her arms around Mary's neck, sobbing.

"Thank you so, so, so much! It's the best present anyone has ever given me, and you're the best friend I've ever had," Ariel said. Mary smiled at her friends over reaction.

"Your welcome," She said simply. Ariel grinned, then let go of her friend, wiping a crystal-clear tear from her eye.

"Oh, I've got a present for you, too," She said, jumping up and running to her room. She came back moments later with a present in her hand. She tossed it to the black-haired girl. Mary began to unwrap the gift, with greater ease then her blonde-haired friend. Mary gasped as she saw what it was.

""101 Great Fairy Tales"! That's my favourite book! Thank you so much, Ariel!" She squealed, hugging Ariel. Ariel just giggled. Then Mary and Ariel sat and chatted for a few hours, before realizing it was time for Mary to go. After bidding good bye to her friend, Ariel made her way over to her pink boom box. She pressed a button, and her favourite Christmas Carol, "Jingle Bells", began to play. She looked out the window, and began to sing along to the tune:

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way…"

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you guys liked it! This story is the first of many, so please check up on it! And remember, reviews make the world go 'round, so contribute your review, and make the world a better place :)**


	2. The Tailor And The Carpenter

**Hey peoples!**

**So, this is the second story in _Village Tales: Stories from the Heart_** **because I decided I'm just gonna come up with the stories on my own. Now, this was story a little tough, because I have never played Tree of Tranquility before, so if I messed up any characters, please tell me. Anywho, I hope you all had a fun Christmas, and I hope you all have a Happy New Year! WELCOME 2009!!!**

**Love, Queenie**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A GOSH DARN THING, OK?!? I'VE NEVER OWNED HARVEST MOON, I NEVER WILL OWN HARVEST MOON, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I HOPE AND DREAM ABOUT OWNING IT!!! Ok? Good.**

* * *

**_Village Tales: Stories from the Heart_**

**Title: **The Tailor and the Carpenter (title based off of "The Walrus and the Carpenter" from "Alice in Wonderland")

**Setting:** Waffle Town (ToT)

**Pairing:** Luke x Candace

**Characters:** Candace, Luke, Luna

**The Tailor and the Carpenter**

A young blue-haired girl walked through the streets of Waffle Town, her eyes downcast. She had a lot on her mind, and she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Suddenly, she looked up, and noticed she was in a wooded area somewhere near Carmel Falls. The girl sighed, and tried to find her way out. At about that point, the girl heard a sound come from above her. She glanced up, to see a young, muscular boy walking on a thin branch. The girl noticed that the boy had blue hair too, although his was much more vibrant, and covered somewhat by a bright orange and white bandana. She watched the boy balance on the branch for a while. It was then she noticed that the branch the boy was on wasn't very sturdy, and was breaking under his weight. The girl felt she needed to say something to the boy, but the branch told him for her, snapping near the trunk of the tree. The boy yelled as he fell, and landed on the ground with a hard thump. He groaned painfully.

"Oh… umm… are you okay?" The girl asked him quietly. The boy looked at her and then jumped to his feet quickly.

"Yeah, never been better, why?" He asked seriously. The girl cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Umm… you just… fell out of a tree… aren't you hurt?" She questioned. The boy made an "oh…" sound, and then began to laugh. The girl raised an eyebrow at the odd boy.

"Oh, I'm always doin' stuff like that. I'm a klutz." He admitted. The girl smiled shyly at the boy.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Luke, what's your name?" The boy said, extending a hand out to the girl. The girl stared at his hand, then shook it quickly.

"My names Candace, nice to meet you…" She said quietly.

"Candace… now _that's _a pretty name!" Luke said honestly. Candace blushed furiously at the compliment.

"Thank you…" She said, staring at her feet, a red tinge still on her cheeks.

"So, whatcha doin' out here?" Luke asked.

"Umm… I was just walking around… and I ended up here… And I saw you walking on the branch…" Candace explained slowly. Luke nodded. He stared at Candace, making her blush again.

"I, uh… I'd better go… Luna is probably waiting for me at home…" She told the blue-haired boy.

"Ok! Well, Candy, it was nice meeting ya!" Luke told her enthusiastically. Candace gazed confusedly at Luke.

"Candy…?" She inquired. Luke laughed.

"I give nicknames to all my friends! So, since your name is Candace, Candy seems fitting, doesn't it?" He asked her. For the third time that day, Candace blushed, her cheeks a dark shade of crimson.

"Ya… I guess…" Candace replied, staring determinedly at the grass. She smiled at Luke, before turning and walking away.

"Oh, and before I forget, if you want to come see me, I live at the carpenter's house!" Luke called after her. Candace turned and nodded, then resumed walking. Luke watched as the blue-haired girl left, grinning. As Candace made her way to her house, she thought about the strange boy she had just met. When she walked into her home, the tailors shop, a small pink-haired girl approached her.

"Candace, where were you today?" The girl asked.

"Luna," Candace began, "don't you think that our table is getting old? Maybe we should go to the carpenter's house and get him to make us a new one."

* * *

**So, that's story number two! I hope you guys liked it! And remember, reviews make the world go 'round, so contribute your review, and make the world a better place :)**


End file.
